iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience
Experience, commonly abbreviated as XP or EXP, is a measure of progress. It is obtained by killing creatures in the various zones. After gaining a certain amount of experience, players will advance to the next level. There is one Trophy for 'collecting' XP. Experience can be improved by many bonuses. At level 400 there will be a major increase in EXP required to level up every 5 times running under the formula: (Total XP) / ((LVL - 400) / 5 + 1 ) * Total XP is XP required without including the increase. Basic Experience Basic experience means gained experience without any XP boosts, only determined by creature's level. This value will be increased perceptibly by different Experience Boosts. Basic value before level 200 Basic value of experience is calculated by : \text{Basic XP} = (2\cdot \text{CreatureLevel})^{1.5+\frac{1}{64}\cdot floor\left(\frac{\text{CreatureLevel}}{25}\right)} where the bonus in exponentials is capped with a creature level of 300. Then the basic value is : \text{Basic XP} = (2\cdot \text{CreatureLevel})^{1.68} That means, as of Patch 0.25g, every creature at and after each 25th level until 300 will give a significant experience boost. Basic value with Inferno Levels Basic value of experience in Inferno Levels is calculated by : \text{Basic XP} = \text{CreatureLevel}^{1+0.003\cdot \text{CreatureLevel}} Experience Boosts Stacking XP Bonuses The following XP bonuses will increase your XP income, but they stack additively with others. These bonuses are XP Boost by Ascension Upgrades, XP Boost by Account Upgrades, XP Gains by Support Level, XP Gains by Event Point bonus, Altar Bonus by Guild Building and XP Enhance by Guild Upgrades. If your level is lower than 200, you will get an extra bonus of 20%. Rest Bonus Rested Time will give you 90% earnings for what the player would have earned as if online, based on the amount of time the player was offline for. The bonus time will not exceed 14h. Global Bonus During Events it's possible to get a Global XP Bonus. Soul Orb Soul Orb called XP Rate will increase your earned experience. Clear Bonus Reaching the required world for ascension while still being below the required level will grant the player a 50% XP boost. Inferno Mode Bonus After you reach level 200, each Inferno Tier will increase your gained experience by 0.3% and each 100 Inferno Tiers your experience will be boosted by 3%, as of Patch 0.60z. Whilst at level 200 a base increase of 25% is given as of V0.75e. Party Boost Purchasing the Ascension Upgrade Party Boost will increase the experience earned if you are in a party, but only for you. Experience in a Party Being in a party with two players divides the experience gained by the number of party members and then boosts it by 40%, so players will earn 70% of the experience they'd get by killing that creature by themselves. As of Patch 0.51z, parties gain further experience boosts for their 3rd and 4th members. Being in a party with 3 or 4 players divides the experience gained by the number of party members plus 1 and then boosts it by 100%. That way, a party with 3 members will give 50% of XP and in a full party of 4 members you will gain 40% XP. Note, this is before you consider other upgrades and the increased party damage which will always result in more XP, Gold and Cards for each player when compared to playing solo (assuming similar damage per player). Category:Game Mechanics